ce qui sied le plus à ta bouche
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: Oneshot tout court, tout mimi... que je peux pas résumer, sinon je dévoile tout...


_**Source : **Gundam Wing_

_**Auteur : **Vivi-chan Winner_

_**Disclaimer : **Gundam Wing et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le "poème" oui_

_**Genre : **One-shot tout petit, tout mimi_

_**Couple : **Heero et Quatre_

_**Note : **Ca faisait lontemps, hein ? Mais je suis de retour ! avec plein de fics qu'il ne me reste qu'à taper - en aurais-je le courage ? ça je sais pas encore..._

_**Note 2 : **La fic est construite autour de cette phrase " qu'est ce qui sied le plus à ta bouche". _

_Pour ceux quil ne le savent pas, "sied" vient du verbe "seoir", qui veut dire convenir. Il ne se conjugue qu'aux troisièmes personnes - du pluriel et singulier et n'a pas de temps composés_

_Cela donne :_

_- Au présent : il sied ; ils siéent_

_- A l'imparfait : il seyait ; ils seyaient_

_-Au futur : il siéra ; ils siéront_

_-Au conditionnel : il siérait ; ils siéraient_

_**Note 3 : **Les annexes de foolish mission seront en ligne très bientôt - deux d'entre elles - comme certains m'eux l'ont proposé. Il s'agira de passages qui me sont venu comme ça, en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se produire durant cette mission pas comme les autres._

_Voilà, bonne lecture._

_**Qu'est ce qui sied le plus à ta bouche ?**_

**__**

"Je lui ai demandé qui il était.

Il m'a répondu mon sauveur.

Je lui ai demandé de quoi voulait-il me sauver.

Il m'a répondu de moi-même et de mes peurs.

Je lui ai rétorqué que je n'avais peur de rien.

Il m'a assuré que si.

Je lui ai répété que non.

Il m'a soutenu que oui.

Alors, je lui ai demandé de quoi.

Il m'a répondu de lui.

Je lui ai demandé pourquoi j'aurais peur de lui.

Il m'a juste répondu un vague parce que.

Je lui ai demandé s'il était dingue.

Il m'a sourit en réponse.

Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il souriait.

Il m'a dit car il était dingue.

Je lui ai demandé de dégager.

Il m'a dit que ce genre de mot ne seyait pas à ma bouche.

Je lui ai alors demandé ce qui lui siérait.

Il me répondit la sienne. "

* * *

-Ce n'est pas le genre de poème que tu as l'habitude de lire.

-Heero... tu es rentré ?

-Depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

-J'avais remarqué. C'est de qui ?

-Pardon ?

-Le poème Kotaro-kun, le poème !

-Ah, oui ! Je l'ai reçu ce matin dans le courrier de la filiale Winner-edition. C'est une certaine Vivi-chan qui l'a envoyé.

-Vivi-chan ?

-Un pseudonyme Heero-kun, un pseudonyme !

_Le métis fit un petit sourire au blond en l'entendant répondre de la même manière que lui précédemment, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécier la manière narquoise dont il lui avait parlé. Mais le japonais savait se faire pardonner, il déposa donc un doux baiser à la base des clavicules de son amour sachant qu'il n'y résistait pas. Le blond lui sourit en retour appréciant le fait que son amant sente le besoin de se faire pardonner._

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ce poème t'absorbait-il tant ?

_Le blond lui sourit une nouvelle fois et lui répondit en se mettant à califourchon sur les cuisses musclées de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis la fin de la guerre, soit trois ans maintenant._

-Parce qu'il ressemble à notre histoire.

_Le japonais fronça les sourcils comme lorsqu'il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son ange blond et ce dernier ce mit à rire tout en descendant des cuisses de son amour pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers montant à l'étage._

-Pour le savoir, faut le lire, Monsieur Yui-Winner ! Moi je vais me plonger dans mon bain.

-Hn ! C'est Winner-Yui !

-Bah voyons !

_L'ex-pilote du wing sourit face à cette remarque et se mit à lire le poème. Bizarrement plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il souriait._

-Alors comme ça, Monsieur se prend pour mon sauveur ?

-Heero ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu me surprends en moins de vingt minutes.

-Esquives pas la question !

-Et qui t'as permis de rentrer dans la salle de bain pendant que je me baigne ?

-J'ai dit esquives pas la question !

-Si tu veux la réponse, il faudra que tu viennes la chercher de force. _Lui dit le blond en se levant, afin de déboutonner la chemise du japonais sans oublier de laisser des baisers brulant sur la peau mâte_.

-Vu que c'est demandé aussi gentiment...

* * *

- Ro' .

-Hai ?

-Qu'est ce qui sied le plus à ta bouche ?

-La tienne, mon ange, la tienne.

-Bonne nuit, hanata(1)

-Oyasuminasai, chibi ojisama (2)

_Le blond se réajusta sur le torse de sa douceur, alors que le japonais remontait les draps sur son prince qui avait un sourire au lèvre... car il lui avait demandé ce qui seyait le plus à sa bouche et qu'il lui avait répondu la sienne._

_**FIN**_

_(1) hanata :douceur_

_(2) chibi ojisama : petit prince_


End file.
